


beauty in the stars

by Twins_N_Fandoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Vague, deep words, i don't know how to tag, sorry it's been so long, very angsty zoe centric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_N_Fandoms/pseuds/Twins_N_Fandoms
Summary: Nobody sees the beauty in the stars. Zoe does - a few moments before Fate came to take her to the stars herself.





	beauty in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOO! WHADDUP MY FAM-
> 
> It's Louise back from the dead. I, uh, forgot about our AO3 account over the summer and because of that, I'm very, very, very sorry :(
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this short fic

She looks up at the sky, her vision blurring and flickering and she hears her mistress speaking dejectedly. She hates seeing her mistress and her best friend's voice, Artemis, wobbly and stripped of all it's dignity, only filled with soulful wistfulness.

Then she sees a tiny tear form on Artemis' blurry face, her face crumpling a little, not noticeable but Artemis IS her best friend, sister and mistress for two thousand years so when Zoe sees her sobbing for her, her wall broken apart, her shields torn down because of her, Zoe realizes too late that she was dead. But she was alive. Or she was probably hanging in the void between life and death. She wasn't sure.

But it hurt to see her mistress sobbing for her, she wasn't aware of the words that quietly and wobbly rolled off her sister's tongue in Ancient Greek, only trying to focus her vision.

Her vision miraculously clears for a moment to see Percy Jackson, a boy that proved he was unlike any man she knew, Annabeth Chase, the girl that all of them tried to save and got Hade's daughter killed, she quietly snarls, Thalia Grace looking at the crystal clear blue sea for a sign of a body recently thrown down, the girl she tried to save from the heartless, empty and vengeful void called love, and her mistress.

"I-I am honored to be your huntress," Zoe begins and is cut off with a fit of hacking coughs as Artemis slowly rocked her. "I-I am glad to have served for two thousand years, my lady."

She gasps for breath, aware of the blood she coughed up splattered over her lady's silver clothes. She knows this; she knows nothing can last forever; she knows everything gradually fades; she knows that she's going to die.

Her body stubbornly refuses to move. Instead, her eyes loll up to the sky, filled the same stars that she used to look up to two thousand years ago, long before she faced a boy, a mere boy, and before she joined the Hunt.

"Stars." She whispers, like a final promise, like an ending to her own long story that had to be stopped. "I can see the tears again, my lady,"

She hates seeing a final tear trickle down Artemis's cheek. "Yes, my brave one," she gently says and Zoe hates hearing the inaudible crack in her voice. "They are beautiful tonight."

Zoe agrees. She thinks the stars are beautiful, for seeing thousands and thousands of yells of pain or blood scattered over the centuries and still being able to shine in the darkness as a hope of many generations to look up and feel hope.

"Stars," she remembers herself repeating the word, she remembers Artemis's eyes filling up with tears, she couldn't bear to look so she forces herself to close her eyes -

She remembers seeing the beauty in the stars, but she knows she's already gone.


End file.
